Girl Talk
by Nea-9
Summary: Cuddy and the nurses have a talk about babies...and potential fathers. Huddy.


„House, MD" doesn't belong to me, and neither do the characters. A violation of copy rights is not intended.

English isn't my first language, and this story was not corrected by a beta reader. Please have mercy, I am trying my best.

Summary: Cuddy and the nurses have a talk about babies…and potential fathers. This is kind of short.

Girl Talk

Cuddy bit her lip, but only brief, no one noticed. She had been standing in the door frame, watching the scene in front of her, but now had decided to take part in the celebrations. She went over to Anna and hugged the nurse. "Congratulations, Anna. A child is a blessing."

"I can't remember the last time I got so many hugs!" Anna laughed

"And I can't believe our baby is having a baby!" the voice of Nurse Roberts had taken a shrill pitch, like a mother hen she seemed to be fussing over Anna Harrison, a young nurse of only 24, who was expecting her first child.

Dr. Cuddy, who happened to be visiting the station when Anna had decided to break the news, couldn't help but smile. The girl sat on a chair with her hand on her still flat lower abdomen and seemed to be glowing, radiating.

"I know, I can't believe it myself." Her cheeks were flushed pink, as if she was embarrassed by all the attention she was getting from her colleagues.

"Okay, our shift is over anyway, so I'd say this is the perfect moment for the bottle of Champaign we've been sitting on since last Christmas party!" Layla, a nurse who was about Anna's age, threw her glossy red hair behind her shoulders and put her best Bambi look on. "What do you think, Doctor Cuddy? A small glass of Champaign is not gonna do us harm, now will it?"

Lisa had to smile again and closed her eyes for a moment. Layla seemed like the kind of girl who would never pass an opportunity to have fun. Or a drink.

"No, it won't."

"Great!"

Cuddy sighed again. She was happy for Anna. Of course she was, who wouldn't be? I mean, a pregnancy is one of the most wonderful things in the world, right?

"Champaign for everyone who is not gonna be a Mama!" Layla had finished her task of pouring the bubbly liquid into plastic cups and now handed them out to Nurse Roberts and Dr. Cuddy.

"Don't worry, I left some for the others." The redhead raised her cup, her almond eyes dancing. "To Anna and her baby!"

"To Anna and her baby!" the others chimed in.

Lisa looked at her cup. _For everyone who is not gonna be a Mama_. She knew Layla hadn't meant anything by saying this, no one except for House knew that she had been trying to get pregnant, but still…the words seemed strangely prophetic and downright mean. Cuddy swallowed the lump in her throat with a sip of her drink.

"So Anna, how did Sean react when you told him?" Nurse Roberts handed her a glass of apple juice as a substitute for Champaign and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, at first, he kinda freaked out, and I thought that he didn't want the baby, but then he sat down on the couch, looked at me and said: 'This is the best thing that has ever happened to me.' He immediately called his parents and all his friends to tell them that he is gonna be a father!"

Anna's cheeks were now bright red.

"You know, you don't really find guys like Sean anymore. Guess you can consider yourself lucky, Darling! When I told my Steve that we were having our first child, all he said was: 'Well, that explains why your ass is getting this big.' God bless him, he is a good man." Nurse Roberts smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, I know I am lucky."

Layla curled her nose. "My grandma used to say: Honey, men are like parking spaces, all the good ones are taken, the only ones left are handicapped, so you need to settle down and find one. She was kinda right."

"You guys heard about Sarah from nightshift? Her husband Bill cheated on her with his secretary. Married for 7 years, two kids. And now it all just fell apart for her. Poor thing." Nurse Roberts shook her head.

"I think we stopped to teach our boys family values. Nowadays, they all seem to be drunks who have no idea what monogamy means. But Sean is different, thank God. And if I have a boy, he'll know how to treat a woman right!"

They were quiet for a moment, no one was used to hear Anna speak like that.

"I am sure you are going to be a good mother, Anna."

"Thank you, Doctor Cuddy." Anna smiled.

"Well, you might say I am crazy, but I wouldn't mind my baby having blue eyes like that." Nurse Roberts pointed to the other end of the aisle, where House and his team had gathered for a brief newsflash on their new case.

He was so tall, he seemed to be towering over everything and everyone, even though he was leaning heavily onto his cane.

'_His leg is worse today. That's why they met here, he is probably walking off cramps.'_ Cuddy thought.

"Doctor House?" Layla stood on tiptoes to get a better view.

"Yeah, I mean, he DOES have a problem with all kinds of addictions, and isn't perfect, but who is? And he does have great genetics. A doctor, tall, handsome…" Nurse Roberts smirked.

"I'd jump his bones." Layla decided, and put her elbows on the counter.

"Okay, honey, no more Champaign for you." Anna laughed and tried to snag Layla's cup.

* * *

This evening, Cuddy watched as a tired House made his way to his bike. She hoped that his leg was at least a little bit better, and that he would be getting some sleep.

Her keys in hand, she stood next to her car and watched as he stored his cane away and put his helmet on. He must have felt her gaze on him, because he suddenly turned around and looked straight at her.

House only nodded quietly, then started his bike and was gone.

A baby with blue eyes like his. I mean, wouldn't that be the most wonderful thing in the world?

* * *

Okay, this turned out a bit sadder than I had planned. I am not really a Huddy shipper, but she is the only one I can see him with right now, and this story has been on my mind for quite some time now. I am not sure how it turned out, though,

so PLEASE review and tell me what you think!


End file.
